Desire (Sam x Reader One shot)
by Princess Misery
Summary: "Take that which your heart most desires or perish. Fulfill your desire to break free." - it's basically self-indulgent smut! Warnings: NSFW, Smut, language, regret, betrayal, rough sex (maybe), a bit of fluff if you squint and turn your head to the left, angsty stuff, cheating, language, use of the word 'exponentially' (I dunno - I'm in a dumb mood).


**Summary:** "Take that which your heart most desires or perish. Fulfill your desire to break free." - it's basically self-indulgent smut!

**Warnings:** NSFW, Smut, language, regret, betrayal, rough sex (maybe), a bit of fluff if you squint and turn your head to the left, angsty stuff, cheating, language, use of the word 'exponentially' (I dunno - I'm in a dumb mood).

**Word Count: **3K

**Characters: **Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester, Y/N/you/reader/whoever, a witch.

**Pairing: **Sam x Reader, Dean x Reader

**Notes:** This is based on a dream I had. Special thanks to evansrogerskitten (tumblr) for the many conversations and ideas. I originally sent as a request to her but we both struggled with the aftermath of it all (you'll see what I mean). So I decided not to write the aftermath lol, it is what it is! I'm sure her fic was much better though!

**Beta: ** slytherkins (tumblr)

**Desire**

"Take that which your heart most desires or perish. Fulfill your desire to break free." The elderly witch blows some kind of green powder from her palm and it floats around Sam's face as he tries unsuccessfully to bat it away and not inhale it.

"What the hell?" you question, watching the woman ascend the stairs, "We can't do that stuck in here!"

She offers you nothing more as she disappears up the stairs of the basement and the engagement of the heavy lock reverberates off the walls.

You and Sam had gone to her house to look for Dean. He hadn't returned from interviewing the woman who had disappeared up the stairs. She had been a potential witness to the murders that had bought you all to the small, remote town.

The Impala was parked at the curb when you arrived, and as soon the door opened, she was blowing powder in your faces and reciting a spell to knock you and Sam out. So what the hell had she done with Dean?

You tug at the bars of the cell door breathing out a frustrated growl, "Sam, do you have your-"

Your words are cut off when you turn to see Sam's eyes locked on you. He looks like he's in pain, a vein in his neck protruding at some unseen resistance. His eyes break their hold on you, and it clearly causes him physical pain to do so. He sits panting on the edge of the bed. You rush to his side, a comforting hand around his back, the other on his arm.

"Sam what's wrong?"

He springs to his feet, practically running to the other side of the cell, getting as far from you as possible. "Don't touch me!"

"Sam, your scaring me, what's going on?" You plead for an answer to his odd behaviour. He's never moved out from under your touch before.

"We have to get out of here," his eyes are frantic, searching for something, anything to help you escape.

"You heard her, we have to fulfill a desire. Whatever that means. But we can't do that here."

Sam's response is barely a whisper, "I can."

"Great," you say standing up and clapping your hands together excitedly. The prospect of escape having increased exponentially. "Do it, fulfill away so we can get out of here."

"I can't!"

He leans against the concrete wall of the cell, head back with his eyes closed. You can see his chest rising and falling, panting, the vein in his neck still visible. He quickly rips off his tie and jacket and throws them without looking. His fingers rapidly open the top few buttons of his white fed shirt looking for relief of the cold sweat.

"Sam, you're in pain. Tell me what's happening right now!"

Your demand goes unanswered. He continues to lean his head on the wall, eyes squeezed shut. He's really starting to scare you now, something is wrong. His fists clenched at his side, nails digging into his palms before unclenching and repeating the process. His name comes out as a question in a soft breath, "Sam?"

Sam audibly groans, like something has displeased him, "Don't say my name like that."

You've had enough, he needs to explain himself. "Like what? Sam, seriously!"

"All breathy and-" You stand in front of him, and he feels your presence. His eyes spring open and land on you immediately, green orbs scorching in to yours, "Back up, please, Y/N."

You reach a hand out wanting to place it on his cheek, to help smooth the tension in his jaw. He grabs your wrist before you can make contact. His grip is painful, the strain of the vein in his neck is now around your wrist. "Sam, I don't understand-"

"You're my desire." As soon as the words leave his lips, his body relaxes a little, his lack of resistance helping to calm him. "Y/N, I'm sorry. I'm going to fight it, I just need you to back up. Keep quiet."

Your nod is almost undetectable, the shock of Sam's confession making you freeze. "Okay, I'll leave you alone." You take a slow step back, like you're backing away from a wild animal that's preparing to pounce. You look from his eyes to your wrist where his hand still locks around you. "Sam, my arm."

Sam's eyes follow yours to his handcuffing, you feel his fingers twitch as he tries to let go. His pained yell makes your breath catch in your throat. Resisting is hurting him, he's perishing because of the spell.

You try to pull your hand from his grasp, to help him let go. You struggle to break free but he's too strong, his grip too tight. "Y/N, I'm sorry, I can't-" His words are cut off by another animalistic scream.

You take the opportunity of his distracted scream to pull with all your strength but Sam tugs you toward him and you end up crashing into him, using your free hand to brace yourself against his chest.

"Stop fighting it," you whisper talking to his chest unable to meet his eyes. Your words placate him, his breathing slows, his grip on your wrist loosens. This is what he needs, he needs permission, to know his desire is reciprocated, and it is. It always has been. Sam's gentle fingers under your chin lift your eyes to his. "Do what you have to."

Sam, under the influence of the spell, needs no further invitation, his lips crush yours and his hands squeeze your thighs painfully as he lifts you to wrap your legs around his waist.

* * *

You've never felt so good in all your life. A mixture of pleasure and pain. The pleasure comes from Sam's thrusts, pushing his cock up into you, deeper than you've ever had a cock buried inside of you before. The pain is a combination of Sam's fingers digging into your bare ass so he can manoeuver you how he wants and the concrete that scrapes at the flesh of your back. It stings when the skin breaks, but oh god, it feels so good.

Your pencil skirt is bunched up around your stomach along with the remaining fabric of the thong Sam ripped apart to get access to you. You feel the all too familiar tightening in your core, Sam only entered you two minutes ago, it's never happened this soon before. His hips slam into you as he pulls you down to impale you again. "Sam, I'm-" You lose your words as your orgasm hits.

Sam feels it too. "Oh shit, Y/N. I've wanted to feel that for so long," Sam whispers breathlessly in your ear, "I've dreamt about it."

All you can do is whimper still riding your high. Sam pulls back to look at you, a slight sheen of sweat on his brow.

"Tell me you want this."

You brush the hair from his face, hold his gaze telling him, "I want _you_, Sam."

His lips find yours, and holy shit, you can't decide what you prefer: his dick or the way his tongue dances around your mouth. Then he juts his hips in a tight, purposefully thrust, and you lose your breath. Sam releases your mouth, allowing you to suck in the air you need.

"Why have you stopped?" you ask him after a moment of him staring into your eyes.

"I need to feel this," he admits, "I want to remember all of it. It's the only chance I'll ever get."

His words are enough to give you pause. He's right, this is the only time this will ever happen. The only time you'll ever feel so...so completely _full_, the first and last time you will have Sam Winchester's dick inside your pussy. The thought alone is enough to bring tears to your eyes.

He kisses you, softly this time, savouring the flavour of you. The intensity of the tender kiss is too much and you swirl your hips. Sam needs no other motivation he carries you to the single metal framed bed and lies you down gently. He stands to his full height gazing down at you as he steps out of his trousers and pulls your skirt down your legs throwing both garments aside. Sam never takes his eyes off of you, your legs spread wide, eagerly waiting for his return.

"I wish we had more time," you tell him. His hungry kiss pushes you flat on your back and you feel the tip of his cock slide up and down between your folds, teasing you.

"Me too," he agrees as he begins leaving featherlight kisses down your neck.

"But I need you now, Sam, please."

You groan together when Sam gently slides back into your pussy, the sensation making you both gasp. You're so tight and wet, Sam can't believe it's all for him.

"Fuck you feel good," he tells you before taking your mouth as his own. He sets the steady, deep, rhythm and you follow his lead, circling your pelvis to meet his every fuck into you.

Your hands find their way into his half unbuttoned shirt, the fabric protesting as you scratch your nails around his waist to his back. Sam breathes heavily into your mouth turning his head, breaking your kiss to catch his breath.

His teeth scrape lightly as he devours your neck, as he reaches the space where you neck meets your shoulder, his tongue running circles in the dip of your flesh. His mouth closes around the wet spot he's made, ready to suck.

You still have some of your senses, so you quickly remind him, "no marks!"

"Tell that to my back," he chuckles down at you. You bite down on your lower lip, chuckling as you dig your nails in deeper and drag them down Sam's muscled back.

Sam responds by pounding into you, hard, making you arch your back and curse his name. "I want to feel you cum again," he mumbles against your jaw.

"So make me," you challenge nipping at his ear.

Sam's hand slides painstakingly slowly down your stomach, until he reaches your clit, his thumb rubs small circles and you feel yourself clench around him. Sam's lips curl into a smile where his face is buried against your shoulders. "That's it, baby, cum for me," he encourages.

Your scream of euphoria is probably enough to temporarily deafen Sam, but you don't care. He doesn't seem to mind, either. He continues to fuck you and rub your sweet spot until you're shuddering through your fourth orgasm. You're lying flat on your back, you're so satisfied.

No that's not the right word. You're so deep in to a feeling of nirvana you can barely breathe. You're weak, your legs are shaking. Sweat tickles your back as it rolls down your spine. You can't quite catch your breath. You feel hyper sensitive and tingly in all the right places. "Sam, Sam..."

Sam understands your breathless pleas are something more than just pleasure filled. "Are you okay?"

"Don't stop!" you groan feeling him slow his pace. "I'm good -oh, fuck," you moan as he picks the pace up again. "But it's too much, I want...I _need _to make you cum." You prop yourself up on your elbows and Sam correctly translates the wicked grin on your lips to mean you want to switch positions. "Let me make you feel as good as you've made me."

He wraps his arms around your waist and in one swift movement flips you over so your straddling him. You don't waste a second and begin to slowly glide up and down on Sam's cock. "Let me do all the work," you insist when Sam bucks his hips.

He licks his lips with a slight nod and throws his head back when you sink down to his base, "Holy shit!"

You slowly rise up, kissing his exposed neck. When you're high enough that his dick is close to falling out of your pussy, you clench your inner walls, gripping him inside you, then gradually descend down his shaft. A deep, primal growl rumbles in Sam's chest as he pulls his head back up to look at you. You can't help the proud smile that tugs your lips that you evoked that obscenely hot noise from him.

"Fuck me, Y/N, your amazing."

Sam's kiss is sweet and tender as you screw him, swirling and clenching, you feel his dick twitch against your walls and you know he's close. He breaks the kiss, resting his forehead against yours. "I don't want to stop," he tells you, his voice full of desperation and longing.

You feel the same, you'd stay here forever if you could. You keep your rhythm, kissing Sam for what you know will be the last time. His hands grip your shoulders pushing you down on to him, and you feel his hot climax spread inside of you.

Your kiss continues while Sam softens. Intermittent twitches of his cock make you ache for him, even though he's still inside of you. A tear escapes your eye, rolling down your cheek until it reaches your joined lips. Sam's tongue licks it away, and he immediately pulls back tasting the salty liquid. He quickly averts his eyes from yours seeing the shame and guilt that has replaced your lust blown pupils.

"What have we done?" you question.

Sam uses your hips to guide you off his lap and stand up in the same movement. His hands raking through his hair. Leaving his fingers woven in his sweat soaked hair, he begins to pace. "We shouldn't have, but we didn't have a choice." He's pissed off, and he has every right to be. "It was a spell."

You can't find the words to reassure him, to tell him that he's right. All you can do is cry silent tears. Too many emotions are running through you. A mixture of confusion, hurt, anger, shame, and guilt have rendered you mute.

Sam passes your skirt to you before dressing himself. You both redress in silence. You stand on shaky legs, staring at the old, rusting metal bars of the cell you're in. You need to get out of here. The room is empty except the cell you're in. There is one small window across the room. You might be able to crawl through if Sam can pick the lock on the cell door.

You turn to find Sam buttoning his shirt his eyes locked on you. "Y/N, if it weren't for the spell, I never would have..." His words trail off unsure how to finish the sentence.

Your anger wins the battle for the controlling emotion, "Are you saying I would have?"

"No, no," he assures you, "that's not what I meant." He sighs defeated. He can't win in this situation, he can't express how awful he feels without hurting your feelings.

You exhale heavily, being angry with Sam isn't the solution to the problem. You know what he's feeling right now isn't just about you, so you say what's on both your minds. "If Dean ever found out he'd be-"

"Pissed!" Dean's voice startles you both. You spin to see the green eyed hunter in the cell adjacent to yours-the cell that wasn't there a second ago-masked by a cloaking spell the witch you had been hunting must have cast.

Dean had gone to interview the woman. When he hadn't returned, you and Sam went to look for him. Well, you found him, in the cell next to yours the whole time. He sits on the bed of his own cell, his head leaning back on the bars, eyes glimmering with white hot anger.

Your tears continue to fall, shameful, guilt ridden drops race down your cheek. "Dean, I'm so-"

Dean rushes across the cell with such ferocity, it cuts off your apology. "Don't dare say you're sorry!" He spits through the bars.

You take a step back, thankful the bars separate him from you. You've never seen your boyfriend so furious. You keep your eyes on Dean and sense more than see Sam take a step to stand beside you. "Dean, please, we didn't have a choice. The witch cast a spell-"

"I heard!" Dean interrupts turning his venomous glare to his brother, "I heard everything. 'Take that which you most desire or perish. Fulfill your desire to break the spell'."

Relief floods you, he heard her, so he knows you didn't have a choice. You speak up, hopeful his anger has subsided, "What were we supposed to do? We had to, otherwise Sam would have-"

"Don't!" Dean bellows at you. "'Take what you desire.' So you both wanted it! You _desired_ each other."

There was no point in denying it. Dean knows the strength and pull a spell can hold, he's been under the influence of more than one. But that's not the problem, Dean isn't questioning it was the work of a spell. The spell had only bought your underlying desire to the surface and forced you to act upon it.

Sam begins, "Let's just get out of here, then we can-"

Dean pushes his cell door open, cutting off Sam's plan making, without breaking eye contact with you, his jaw flexes before looking to Sam. "Doors are open. The _spell _broke when you fulfilled your desire of screwing my girl!"

You make no move to leave, neither does Sam. You both stand stock still staring at Dean. What can either of you say or do? Nothing can make the situation better.

Dean is the first to leave, shaking his head in disgust as he storms out. Sam calls after him but doesn't follow. For what reason Sam calls after Dean, you're not sure. He probably can't stand the thought that he's betrayed Dean anymore than you can.

You don't move until you hear the engine of the Impala start then hear the squeal of its tires as Dean drives away.


End file.
